Sonic: Adventures of the Blue Blur
by Nexter45
Summary: Sonic and friends go into the fray after one year of peace. What enemies, old and new, will surface and are our heroes prepared? Starring: All characters from the games... even Mighty the Armadillo.
1. Episode 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventures of the Blue Blur

Note: All properties belong to their respective owners. Sonic and all associated characters are owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

**About:** Sonic AOTBB is a episodic fan fiction based around Sonic and his friends (making the title a slight misnomer). Characters from the cartoons may make appearances, but their importance to the story will remain undetermined at this point. Each "season" will be 10-20 episodes long, but an exact number will be determined by how fast the story progresses. There will be filler episodes; oneshots set in the AOTBB universe. I would like to see this fan fiction grow and am willing to take input on all aspects of the story. Also I will allow other Authors to make or assist on episodes, but permission and approval from myself is a must. I hope you will enjoy the first episode, the beginning of what will hopefully be a great first season. Thanks for reading – Nexter45 aka Johnson Freud

**[Episode 1] One Year: No Incident**

"Ahh," Sonic let out a contented sigh, "This is the life." Sonic found himself lying on a flat rock outside Tails' lab. The lab, in all its very ramshackle, parted together charm was shading Sonic and keeping him cool in the South Island heat. All was as it should be... peaceful and serene.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails yelled at his friend, rushing from inside his workshop.

"Yeah Tails," Sonic raised a hand to acknowledge his best friend.

Tails was brimming with excitement, "Knuckles just called, he wants us to come over to Angel Island for a party!"

"A party, huh?" Sonic chuckled, "Didn't know ol' Knucklehead had it in him."

"Yeah, I know right," Tails laughed, " He said Amy came over to help him, since parties really aren't his thing."

"Well what's the occasion?"

"I dunno," Tails paused, " I asked but all he said was that this was 'an important day to celebrate' and to come over in an hour or two."

"Hmm," Sonic hummed, thinking about what possible reason to celebrate there could be.

"So... um," Tails paused, " Do you want me to fire up the Tornado?"

Sonic looked at his friend with a smile on his face, "Sure, but I want to fly this time. It is my plane, after all."

***Meanwhile***

Knuckles had been hard at work all day. He had found the perfect clearing in the jungle for the party and started setting up after Amy arrived to assist. All was going as was planned for this party. He stood looking at the set up, which was mostly complete, remembering the importance of this party. It had been exactly one year since Dr. Eggman had tried anything concerning the Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald, or even world domination in general. Peace, it seemed, was attained, at least for the time being. So this celebration was to commemorate this event, in the hopes that peace would last for a while longer. Knuckles had been sure to invite everyone he was capable of (Blaze and Silver, being from a different dimension, of course made inviting them impossible). He even invited Mighty the Armadillo, who no one had seen for years due to his constant traveling. Knuckles smiled, for today, he thought, everyone would be truly happy.

"Hey... Knuckles," Amy shouted from behind him, "Can I have some help hanging this banner?"

"Yeah sure," Knuckles turned and ran to help Amy finish setting up.

***Elsewhere***

Shadow sighed, looking around his apartment in Station Square. It was a small three room apartment that had been furnished by GUN. He had only the bare necessities: a small television, a refrigerator stocked with past take-out meals, a couch that he slept on frequently, and a bed in which he hardly ever slept. The one most valuable item he had was a picture of himself, Maria, and Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He found it when he infiltrated Eggman's carrier two years ago. Though he had put his past behind him, he'd often look at this picture an reminisce about the old days, or at least all he could remember. But today he was just sitting alone on his couch, boredom lulling him to sleep when-

**RING RING * BUZZ BUZZ* RING RING * BUZZ BUZZ***

It was Shadow's cellphone, which was sitting beside him on the couch. He reached down and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Shadow, it's Rouge."

"Oh, hey!" Shadow snapped upright in anticipation, " Has GUN called us out into the field?!"

"Sorry to tell you this, Shadow, but no," Rouge replied in an apologetic tone.

It had been months since GUN had the need for field operatives, like the members of Team Dark. Shadow and Rouge had been assigned desk work, since they were no longer needed in the field. They both despised being shackled to their desks, but they still had jobs so they couldn't complain. Omega, unfortunately, had to be put into storage until his specific skill set was required.

"What do you need, Rouge," Shadow sighed into his phone.

" Knuckles just called me and wanted to invite you to his party, but he didn't have your number, so I told him I'd invite you."

"Oh," Shadow said, "I'll think about it, but there is no guarantee I will be there."

"Oh... well I figured this would be an excellent chance for you to ride that motorcycle you love so much," Rouge had a leading tone in her voice, "But if you don't want to go..."

Shadow grinned, "I'll see you there."

***Later***

"Where is everybody," Knuckles thought to himself as he looked at his and Amy's hard work.

"Don't worry," Amy said, seeing the distress on Knuckles face, "They'll be here."

As if on cue Sonic appeared to the south of the clearing.

"Yo, Knux!" Sonic yelled to his friend.

"Sonic!" Amy cheered, running up and almost knocking over the blue hedgehog over with a hug.

"I told you we should have parked on the north side of the island," Tails complained, coming out of the brush shortly after Sonic, "We would have been here much sooner."

"We made it, didn't we," Sonic said with a smile, Amy still clinging to him, "Uh, Amy?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Amy apologized, giggling.

"Glad you guys could make it," Knuckles said, cheerily taking his friends hands, "Can you believe it has been one year of peace?"

"Ooohhh," Sonic let out, "So that's what this party is all about, huh?"

"Yep," Knuckles smiled, "Can you think of anything better to celebrate?"

"Hey, Sonic," Tails interrupted, a confused look on his face, "Look at the banner; 'One Year, No Incident',"

"Couldn't you have just said one year of peace or something like that?" Sonic questioned.

"Too cliché," Amy and Knuckles replied in unison.

"Ooookay," Sonic regretted even asking.

All of the sudden the voice of Vector the Crocodile rang out across the clearing, "Look out below!"

The group on the ground looked up to be greeted with all the Chaotix, even Mighty, parachuting down to the party.

"Wow!" Tails cheered, "What an entrance!"

The Chaotix touched down only moments later, at the edge of the clearing.

"Hey guys," Knuckles waved to his former teammates, "How've you guys been?"

"Good, still plenty of people needin' help and work done, even with peace and all," Vector smiled.

"How about you, Mighty," Knuckles turned to the armadillo.

"Been traveling all around Mobius, meeting all sorts of people," Mighty grinned, "Met some really nice folks."

"Good, it's nice that-" Knuckles paused, "Do you hear that?"

It was what sounded like a small jet engine. Soon a small contraption rose above the clearing and began to descend. As it neared the ground it began to change shape, until all that was left was a motorcycle with a black hedgehog in the seat.

"Hey Shads," Sonic said as Shadow powered down his "baby".

"Hello everyone," Shadow greeted in his usual cool manner.

"Wow!" Charmy squealed in awe, "He's... so... cool!"

Shadow stepped down off his large motorcycle, greeting his friends and rivals. He sat down near Tails, one of his closest friends out of the group, "How have you been Miles?" Shadow was among the few of Tails' friends who called him by his real name.

"Good," the young fox smiled, "How's things been with GUN?"

"Well, I still have a job, so I shouldn't complain but..." Shadow paused, "Desk work is driving me mad."

"Oh, come on now, Shadow," Amy laughed as she walked past the two, "It can't be that bad."

Shadow glared silently at Amy, as he hid a slight blush from his company. It was at this exact moment that Rouge, Cream, and Big entered the clearing from the north.

"Hey Knuckie," Rouge said in her common, semi-seductive manner.

"Hrm, hmph," Knuckles mumbled under his breath, a blush on his muzzle.

" Hey, Tails look," Sonic whispered, "Knucklehead's muzzle matches his fur."

"Yeah," Tails muffled a giggle.

"Thanks for inviting us, Mr. Knuckles," Cream and her Chao smiled, "It is very nice to be here."

"You're always welcome to visit, Cream," Knuckles patted the little rabbit on the head.

"Hello, everyone," Big said in his child-like voice.

"Good, everyone's here," Knuckles reached over to a nearby table, picking up a glass, "Everybody grab a glass. Here's to One Year, No Incident!"

"Cheers!"

***Meanwhile, in some unknown location***

Two red, glowing eyes watched our heroes on a monitor as the party began. The monitor then was switched off, leaving only those two red eyes lighting the dark of the room.

"Those fools," a robotic voice rang out from the darkness, "Soon they will know the power of Metal, the one and true Sonic!" Laughter filled the cavernous room, while Sonic and company partied a world away.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Episode 2

Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventures of the Blue Blur

Written by Nexter45

**[Episode 2] Revenant: Ghosts of the Past**

Two weeks had passed since the party at Angel Island. Shadow, once again, found himself alone in his small apartment, watching TV. It had been another uneventful two weeks, filled with the monotony Shadow dreaded the most. He and Rouge sat in neighboring cubicles, which only just made the torture bearable. Today had been just another boring day at the office. There he sat in silence, thinking, not really watching the TV.

The TV lit up vibrant colors, "Last time on Dragon Ball Z!" Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door, startling the black hedghog. Shadow turned off his TV and grunted, walking to the door.

"Who is it!?" He yelled through the thick door. There was no reply, so, with a sigh, he opened the door to find, "Maria?!"

There, untouched by time, stood a very alive Maria Robotnik. She smiled at him, "It's so good to see you, Shadow."

"W-what," Shadow sputtered, reaching out to the phantom, "This is impossible. Y-you can't be real." Maria took his hand in hers. Shadow shuttered as years of memories flooded back, "I-I kept my promise, Maria," Shadow sputtered through tears, "I kept my word."

"Shadow," She smiled, her eyes almost glowing, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Maria," he gathered himself, looking deep into her eyes, "How is this possible?"

"I don't really know," her almost inperceivably glowing eyes looking down on him, "But I'm glad to just be here... with you."

"No," He shrugged off her hand, " You, you are a faker!"

"Shadow," She giggled, "I'm as real as you are. Remember me..."

Shadow looked deep into her eyes. Something wasn't right, other than the fact that his best friend who had died so many years ago was right in front of him. He saw something deep within those eyes, something... off. "Who are you... really?" Shadow asked a smile on his face. Shadow reached for a gun hidden behind the door frame.

"What do you mean," The doe-eyed girl asked.

"I know you aren't Maria," he frowned, "I have a gun in my hand and I will shoot you if you do not give me a straight answer. So I will ask you one more time; who the hell are you?!"

"You fool," Maria's voice morphed, her eyes glowing ever redder.

"No, it can't be!" Shadow yelled in denial. Mechanical laughter filled his ears, as the ultimate life-form was helpless against the mechanical menace.

Shadow fell to the floor with an impressive thud. He started up, a cold sweat on his brow. It had all been a horrible nightmare. He clambered back onto his couch, terror still holding his weary mind.

"It's been years since I had a nightmare like-" Shadow paused as he glanced at his picture, a sudden realization hitting him, "The last time I had dream like that, very bad things happened." The last time, he remembered, was when the Black Arms invaded the Earth. His bastard father, Black Doom, haunted his dreams until he sent him back to where he belonged. Something bad was going to happen, and Shadow knew it. He had to warn everyone, but he couldn't just base his accusations on nightmares. No, he needed to find evidence, and he knew just where to look. But first he would need Omega and Rouge, so he needed to find a way to get them out into the field... but he couldn't go through conventional GUN channels. No, he and Rouge would have to sneak Omega out of storage and they would have to do it tonight.

*** Meanwhile ***

Tails was at work modifying the Miles Electric, his personal computer. He had been cataloging years of confrontations with all the enemies they had encountered and programming it to use those past encounters to determine potential weaknesses to exploit; should the time come that they would need it. Sonic walked in right as Tails was cataloging Metal Sonic's entries.

"What you working on Tails?" Sonic inquired, looking over Tails' shoulder.

"I'm programming an application that will allow us to exploit our enemies' weaknesses," Tails didn't look up, "Right now I'm programming Metal Sonic into the application."

"You know we won't need that right," Sonic stated cockily, "I've been able to handle them all so far. And with all my friends, well, I feel unstoppable."

"Yeah, until Amy traps you in one of her patented hugs," Tails laughed, "But, seriously, we need to be able to meet any threat and this will be instrumental in assisting us."

"Ok, if you feel so strongly about it, buddy," Sonic shrugged.

"Well I am almost done here," Tails shook his head, "Eggman may be bad but Metal would be terrifying to go up against again."

Sonic's cheery disposition darkened slightly, "I know what you mean buddy. He could actually hurt one of you guys. I may adventure a lot on my own, but without you guys... I'm afraid of what I would do."

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails gave him a concerned look.

"There's another side of me Tails," Sonic rubbed his arm, showing his discomfort, "A side that I don't really know anything about. All I know is that deep down I have a beast, a Dark Sonic... and that I will be an unstoppable superpower if one of you, well, you know. I don't want to hurt anyone Tails, and if I lost you guys... I'm just afraid I would hurt someone. I don't want that to happen..."

Tails looked at Sonic for a moment, stone faced. Then he burst out laughing, "Sonic," he finally got out, "I know you too well and this... this... idea is completely unlike you. Sure everyone goes to a dark place from time to time but they always come back. And you- you're just to good of a guy to just go on a rampage, even given the harshest circumstances."

Sonic gave him a weak smile,"I-" he cut himself off, smiling at his friend whole heartedly now, "Thanks bud... it means a lot."

"Sure, what are friends for?"

*** Later, outside GUN H.Q. ***

Shadow and Rouge had sucessfully snuck Omega out of the GUN ordinance and robot storage area (both Shadow and Rouge often joked that Omega was more ordinance than robot). They huddled around in a dark alley near the building as Shadow informed them of his plan.

"I know it sounds like a longshot, but I know that Metal Sonic is planning something. I also know I may sound crazy, but if my nightmare's to be trusted I believe he is in some GUN facility from back when I believed Maria wished revenge on humanity."

"Why do you believe that?" Rouge looked skeptical.

"Because they all were abandoned, due to large amounts of damage caused by Eggman and, unfortunately, myself," Shadow scowled at himself, "And why else would she be in my dream..."

"This seems logical, though improbable," Omega paused, "Dreams, or nightmares, are not valid data."

"I know, but you both just need to trust me," he pleaded, "We need to find out what Metal is up to so we can prepare. I believe the best place for us to look are the ruins of Prison Isalnd."

"Count me in," Rouge put her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"However illogical the data, I am 'in' too," Omega stated in his robotic voice.

*** Meanwhile, in Metal Sonic's mystery lair ***

Metal sat in front of his monitors, watching as Team Dark set out in search for him, "Good," he said almost cheerily, "Let the games begin."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Recap:**_ A lot has happened in a very short episode. Team Dark know that Metal is up to something, but what; and where exactly is he? Sonic is struglling with the thoughts of losing his friends, but Tails is there to support him. Hopefully Dark Sonic is never required, but with Metal being gone for years there is no telling how strong he's become. But the real million dollar question is: where is Eggman and what is he up to? All will be revealed in due time, but who knows what will happen in Episode 3 of **Sonic: AotBB**?!


	3. Episode 3

Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventures of the Blue Blur

Written by Nexter45

**[Episode 3] A Beast Beyond the Firelight, Part 1**

Shadow sat, thinking about everything that was going on, everything that was about to happen. It was dark in what was now known as the Seaside Hill area. The fire he built flickered and swayed with the breeze. He looked up to see a blank set of robotic eyes staring back at him.

"I thought you had powered down for the night, Omega," Shadow said, poking the fire with a stick.

"No, I have only been "on" for half a day. I need to remain on for a whole day before powering down, or my data will corrupt," the robot replied in his usual cold tone.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that now, would we," Rouge smiled stepping into the firelight.

"Where did you come from?" Shadow inquired, slightly surprised to see her awake.

"I went and walked along the beach, observed tomorrows destination, you know; the usual things one does when they can't sleep," Rouge said sarcastically.

"How'd the Island look?" Shadow asked, still absent-mindedly poking at the fire.

"Deserted, overgrown with vegetation, nothing unusual," Rouge sighed, "You know, even given the circumstances, it's great to be back out in the field."

"Yeah," Shadow gave a wistful reply, "Let's just hope we can handle this."

*** The Next Day ***

After the day before Sonic couldn't shake the strange feeling something was up. What he had told Tails troubled him. That... evil within him was just waiting for the opportunity to be released. He felt that a run in the mountains would clear his head. He streaked around the mountains with his patented super-sonic speed. He stopped on one of the mountain peaks. He examined the mountains, a smile on his face. Then Sonic looked across the valley. There stood what looked like another hedgehog, clad in a tattered cloak. The cool breeze swept across Sonic, making him shiver.

"Wonder who that could be?" Sonic pondered to himself, shading his eyes with one hand and leaning to try to get a better look. The figure turned around and just disappeared, as if he was never there, "What the..." Sonic sped over to the other peak, parkouring across boulders and weaving between trees. When he arrived at the peak there was no trace that anyone had been there, not even footprints.

"Guess it was my imagination," Sonic shrugged and decided to run back to Tails' lab.

With a shimmer Metal emerged as if from mid-air. He watched as Sonic left a trail of blue in his wake.

"I could have ended you," Metal growled, "But I must wait for all the pieces to fall into place."

*** Meanwhile, on the shore of Prison Island ***

"Rouge," Shadow whispered loudly, "Any activity?"

Rouge was up in a tree, barely visible to the rest of Team Dark, "Some odd looking robots. They appear to be modified Buzz-Bombers and Moto-Bugs."

"Child's-play," Shadow said pulling out his Chaos Emerald. Shadow hopped out of cover and charged the nearest Moto-Bug. He spin-dashed at the last possible minute, destroying the robot. A Buzz-Bomber behind him began to charge it's laser, but Shadow used Chaos Control to quickly move behind it. Using a chain homing attack Shadow took out the three remaining Moto-Bugs. All that was left were four Buzz-Bombers. With a grin he jumped and punted the first, drawing his gun during the kick. He fired three times and when he touched the ground the three Buzz-Bombers exploded.

"Hmph, showoff," Rouge smiled gliding down to Shadow's position.

"How was my time?" Shadow smiled.

"You defeated the inferior models in 2.5 seconds," Omega stated emerging from the brush.

"A second slower than the average," Shadow frowned, "Oh well, that was a good warm-up." Shadow looked down at a gaping hole in a metal surface. Shadow flashed back, it was once where the large steel doors were. They had been blasted out after the carnage wrought by Eggman and himself. He walked towards the hole, peering further into the ruins. Other than the modified Badniks he'd just destroyed, it appeared deserted.

"What do you think Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow turned to his team and smiled, "We wait."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Recap:** Team Dark is hot on the trail, but what does the prescence of Badniks on Prison Island really mean? Is this really Metal's hideout? What did Metal mean by all the pieces falling into place? Find out next time on part 2 of **A Beast Beyond the Firlight!**


	4. Episode 4

Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventures of the Blue Blur

**[Episode 4] A Beast Beyond the Firelight: Part 2**

Sonic was in the restroom of Tails' lab. He didn't remember why he had come in here. In fact the day was a blank, as if nothing had happened... at all. Still there he stood, just staring at the mirror. He couldn't move, as if he saws glued directly to that one particular spot. The lights in the restroom began to flicker, as a chill ran down Sonic's spine. He glanced down at his legs, which were still unmoving, and then redirected his gaze to the mirror. Horror filled the blue hedgehog at what he saw looking back. It was a dark form, completely eyeless and unmoving. It looked like him, save for the lack of features. He shuddered as it seemed to sway in sync with him. Then he heard the following:

"My, my," a deep voice emanated from nowhere, "We have not seen each other for a while. You must be full of troubles to see me again." Sonic went to answer but he couldn't speak. It was as if his mouth was locked shut. All he could do was grunt defiantly, confused as what was going on. "You don't remember me?" The voice chuckled, "How disappointing... of course you never had use of me, but you could never truly forget the inner you now could you?". Sonic began to struggle, as a wave of realization came over him. "You talked about me only yesterday, but it took you this long to figure it out," the voice genuinely sounded disappointed now, "I am the darkness, the destroyer; **I AM DARK SONIC!**". With this the figure in the mirror started to morph. It took on a color blue so dark one could have easily mistaken it for black. The muzzle was a dull gray, its eyes glowing a bright yellow. It smiled revealing very distinct fangs. Sonic shook in fear as it broke its sync with him in the mirror. Leaning on the sink it stared at Sonic, looking very pleased. "What do you think," It chuckled as Sonic frantically tried to move to no avail, "The time nears when I will be released, I can feel it. Once I am free there will be no turning back. No I will be you, and you will cease to exist." Sonic, now angry, managed to free a hand from his invisible bonds. He reared back as far as he could, punching the glass with great force. The voice chortled at the effort, peering back at Sonic through the shattered mirror, "Your anger only feeds me, you fool". Sonic looked down at his gloved hand to see that several shards of glass had entered it. He managed to slip the glove off of his hand only to be greeted with the same gray skin of his doppelganger. "I will have your body... I will be you," The doppelganger laughed maniacally. Sonic began to scream in pain as his body was engulfed in darkness.

Tails rushed into Sonic's room. He had been sleeping, until the blood-curdling began. Sonic was still asleep, but was violently shaking and screaming as if in great pain. Tails stood frozen, unsure of how to handle the situation. Tails went to shake Sonic, but the flailing hedgehog manged to knock him away. He looked at one of his hands, a look of resolve on his face. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Sorry, Sonic," he managed to say, choking on the words. Tails hauled back and punched Sonic in the head as hard as he could. Sonic lay still, now completely unconscious. Tails quickly went downstairs and gathered the ingredients for a mild sedative, just in case this occurred again. As he was working, Sonic came downstairs, rubbing a large bruised bump on the side of his head.

"Oww," Sonic moaned, collapsing into a chair, " What happened Tails."

Tails blushed, embarrassed he hurt his friend so severely. He then looked at Sonic, "You were having some horrible dream. You were in pain, so I," Tails paused, taking a sharp breath, "I hit you as hard as I could."

"Whaaaat!?" Sonic looked at Tails, a shocked look on his face.

"I tried to wake you by shaking you, but you were flailing so violently you knocked me away," Tails replied , "Sorry about the bruise."

"It's okay," Sonic sighed, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong," Tails asked, noticing the worry on his friend's face.

"It's," Sonic stopped himself, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Tails could see that Sonic was clearly holding something back, however he didn't want to press the issue. He looked out a window to see the sun peeking over a hill.

***Elsewhere***

Rouge woke to see Shadow staring at the sunrise. They had returned to the original campsite at Seaside Hill for the night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shadow asked, sensing Rouge's presence.

"Y-yeah," Rouge replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shadow never was one to express ideas of beauty, but he had come a long way. Though he often came off harsh and cold, he really was a warm soul deep down.

"How about a run before we go scout the area?" Shadow asked, distance and admiration in his voice.

"Sure," Rouge smiled, it was very seldom that the two friends did any bonding outside of work. It was a welcome change.

"We can talk while we run," Shadow said, but with a questioning tone.

"I'll listen," Rouge stood, adjusting her gloves.

*** A Few Minutes Later***

Rouge and Shadow were running side by side along the coast. It was a beautiful day, nary a clod in the sky.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rouge asked between breaths.

"I... uh," Shadow blushed, "I was wondering what you thought of Ms. Rose."

"Amy?" Rouge looked to see the uncomfortable look on Shadow's face, " Oh... ooohhh. Um, well she's nice, but obsessive."

"Do you think there's a chance-"

"No... not likely," Rouge put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, stopping him, "She would have to realize that Sonic is a lost cause first. She is so blinded by the belief that he is the 'one' that it is not likely for you... and her... but, hey you never know."

Shadow looked dejected, then suddenly resolved, "I just won't worry about it. I will wait and see what happens."

The two took off back to the camp, as the sun began to reach it's highest point in the sky.

*** Tails' Lab***

Sonic was nursing his head with ice, as Tails was working on the Miles Electric again. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. Suddenly a look of resolve crossed his face.

"It was him," Sonic said softly.

"What?" Tails looked up.

"The reason you had to punch me was because of Him..." Sonic trailed off, "I was visited by Dark Sonic in a nightmare."

"This again?" Tails asked, disappointment dripping from his tone, "You know that even if you are right, you are just to good to let that control you."

Sonic looked at the floor. Maybe Tails was right, maybe that was really the truth. He looked up to see Metal Sonic, hovering behind Tails.

"Hello, heroes," He said, making Tails jump in sheer terror, "Let's talk."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
